Una canción que una corazones
by KageSekai
Summary: Estaba destrozada. Todo por lo que había trabajado en su vida se había venido abajo en un solo instante, todo seguidor que tenía se dejó llevar por palabras vacías que eran falsas… como el fanatismo de su gente al parecer, al final destrozada no sabe cómo poder continuar con su dolor hasta que algo inesperado le trae la esperanza perdida. (Song fic)


**Título.- Canciones que unen a los corazones.**

 **Crossfic: Campione! X League of Legends.**

 _Estaba destrozada. Todo por lo que había trabajado en su vida se había venido abajo en un solo instante, todo seguidor que tenía se dejó llevar por palabras vacías que eran falsas… como el fanatismo de su gente al parecer, al final destrozada no sabe cómo poder continuar con su dolor hasta que algo inesperado le trae la esperanza perdida._

* * *

No podía creer como es que toda su vida se había venido abajo con solo una mera y sobre todo **_FALSA_** mentira… aunque posiblemente fuera más doloroso el saber que toda la gente que creía que la seguía era tan falsa como la mentira misma, pues la noticia de que la música Sona tenía una relación indebida con un caballero de la liga se esparció por toda Runaterra dejando así que todos los que una vez creyó sus fans, la abandonaran.

Ella siempre dio lo mejor de sí a la hora de tocar sus canciones para el bien de sus compañeros y fanáticos, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que no existía ningún fan de su música y solo cadáveres esperando a tomar el camino a ella como si solo fuera una muñeca falsa que servía para cosas que ella mismo llamaría impropias.

Llevaba tiempo sola en su casa llorando el hecho de que nadie la apoyaba realmente, simplemente abandonada a su destino es que no había salido para nada y sabía que eso preocupaba a sus amigos como lo era Ahri, quien venía constantemente a animarla desde la puerta de su casa, pero nunca la dejaba pasar ni se levantaba.

Simplemente acostada viendo el cielo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin creer todo. Ya lo había aceptado, pero deseaba que fuera simplemente una mala broma y que al menos una, solo una persona la apoyara.

Pero era imposible, nadie creía en ella.

– Sona – La voz de Ahri resonó en la puerta como cada nuevo día – Abre esta maldita puerta de una vez y acompáñame o de lo contrario quemare la puerta – La típica amenaza salió de la boca de su amiga, pero Sona simplemente se quedó acostada en la cama sabiendo que su amiga se macharía en un rato.

La chica zorra de nueve colas no se rendía, por algún extraño motivo parecía más insistente que de costumbre, pero no pensaba salir todavía, no se recuperaba emocionalmente para eso.

Unos minutos después el forcejeo de su amiga terminado y la dejo nuevamente con el silenció, solo hasta que…

 _[MERA][MERA]_

El sonido de algo quemándose provoco que levantara la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver como la puerta de su casa estaba ardiendo, entonces se abrió mostrando a la kyubi con una expresión seria, pero la chica miro incrédula a su amiga quien entro sin su permiso y _SIN APAGAR LAS LLAMAS DE SU PUERTA._

– Te lo advertí así que vámonos – Sin ninguna respuesta de su amiga es que la Kyubi agarro de la mano a la peli azul quien fue tratada como un papel por la peli negra, y digno de una zorro es que su velocidad y agilidad eran increíbles.

Pero Sona no podía entender a su amiga, a donde la quería llevar con tanta prisa, entonces el sonido de una guitarra resonó en sus oídos.

 **[Canción: Mago Rey-La luna se mueve (cover del anime Rec y empieza desde el minuto 3:22 del vídeo]**

[ _Tú estás aquí~ dejan tu recuerdos para siempre~]_

 _[TONTO FUI~]_

 _[No conozco el mañana ni lo que puedo hacer (Donde esta~s)]_

 _[Elegí~ estar siemprree despieerto si tú no estás aquí~ y ahora séeeeee que es el fi~n]_

Una voz masculina se encontraba cantando, entonces la música observo un joven de cabellos negros con una guitarra en mano y estando parado cantando a diversas personas como algunos campeones de la liga, incluso podía ver a Zed y a Shang (Fem. Shen) así como a Tristana y Teemo.

 _[La lu_ _na~ se mueva~]_

 _[Suavemente en lo noche junto a ti~~]_

 _[Y aquí~… te busco y te estrecho entre mis brazo~s]_

Los campeones como las demás personas aplaudieron como yo al joven que se había puesto a cantar, su voz era buena y aparte estaba el sentimiento de que se lo dirigía alguien especial para él, la verdad era que Sona sentía un poco de celos por la persona afortunada al que iba dirigida la canción.

– Gracias – Dijo nervioso como avergonzado el joven – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy proveniente del Monte Ragon y mi pasión es la música, a decir verdad, hay una persona a la cual me enamore ciegamente por su música, peor debido a una mentira es que todos sus supuestos fanáticos la dejaron, cosa que me molesta al ser un gran fanático de su música – Sona abrió los ojos ante las palabras del joven.

¿Podría ser posible?... no, no hay forma de que eso sea posible.

– La verdad me encantaría que "ella" escuchara mis canciones y me dijera que le parecían y sobre todo está canción que hice al enterarme de que todos sus fanáticos desaparecieron por una mera mentira y para decirle cuanto la extraño y a su música, una composición como confesión a mi Campeona favorita de toda Runaterra, esta es una canción para Sona – La peli azul se sorprendió como sonrojo por el discurso del joven de negros cabellos, pero el joven ignoraba su presencia y estaba por tocar sus sentimientos ante la noticia que había sido expandida.

 **[Mago Rey: Una ventana de 70cm y Ending 10 de Dragon Ball Super]**

 _[Hoy nuevamente sale el sol]_

 _[La lluvia ya se fue]_

 _[Abro mi ventana sin pensar en alguna razón]_

 _[Como de costumbre en mi habitación hay gran dolor aquí]_

 _[Lo invoque al suspirar]_

 _[Y de nuevo yo termino pensando en ti]_

 _[Mi corazón se estremece en la realidad]_

 _[Siempre en mi interior deseo verte llegar]_

 _[Tu recuerdo me da fuerzas para seguir]_

 _[Es como una sonrisa fugaz]_

 _[Que tarda en regresar]_

 _[Mis sentimientos se perderán en esta oscuridad]_

 _[Quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que llevo en mi ser]_

 _[Más tu mi voz no escucharas]_

 _[Y yo de nuevo termino pensando en ti]_

 _[Mi corazón se estremece en la realidad]_

 _[Siempre en mi interior deseo verte llegar]_

 _[Tu recuerdo me da fuerzas para seguir]_

 _[Dime ya, otra vez]_

 _[Otra vez, te creo a ti]_

 _[Dime ya, el porqué, otra vez]_

 _[Dima ya, el por qué]_

 _[Otra vez te creo a ti]_

 _[Dime ya, el por qué, otra vez]_

 _[Y Sé Que Cantare, Contigo una vez más]_

 _[Sin Descanso y con valor vamos a luchar]_

 _[Y no puedo esperar, por verte una vez más]_

 _[Mi Camino se Dirige a Donde tu Estas.]_  
 _[Ya Nada Importara]_

 _[Ya Nada Importara]_

 _[Canta esta Canción Conmigo una Vez mas]_

 _[Tu Recuerdo será la Fuerza, que me Guiara]_

 _[Woooooo]_

 _[Que me Guiara] (-woooooo)_

 _[Que me guiara]-(-woooooo)_

 _[Hasta el Final.]_

Godou acabo la canción y una nueva oleada de aplausos resonó en la zona, pero cuando todo el mundo dejo de aplaudir, solo una persona continua y al observar a dicha persona, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

Con una sonrisa en cara y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos (por felicidad) es que Sona aplaudía la canción del joven quien avergonzado soltó la guitarra al notar que se había confesado a la hermosa campeona de sus sueños, entonces Sona se acercó con una libreta y pluma dada por su amiga de nueve colas que sonreía triunfante-

 _– Es una hermosa canción y tus sentimientos se demostraron en ella, no estoy segura de poder aceptarlos ya que no nos conocemos mucho, pero podemos empezar como amigos_ – Escribió Sona a Godou avergonzada.

– Eso es más que suficiente y eso es algo que yo también creo – Fue la respuesta de Godou a la chica de azules cabellos.

Al final no había recuperado a sus fanáticos ni había eliminado el tonto rumor de que salía con alguien de los campeones de la liga, pero al menos sabía que si tenía una persona que aún era su fanático y con suerte puede que algo más.

–…– Sona observo como su casa se encontraba hecho cenizas debido a que Ahri no apago el fuego de su hogar.

– Sé que apenas nos conocemos y nos convertimos en amigos hace unos 10 minutos, pero ¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa en lo que reconstruyen la tuya? – Sona suspiro suavemente para ver al chico y sonreír – Lo tomare como un sí – Entonces los dos fueron conociéndose de camino a la casa del joven.

* * *

 **No sé qué me causo escribir este fic entre estos dos personajes, pero no me arrepiento.**

 **Aunque creo que no lo desarrolle en todo su potencial, creo que es lo suficientemente bueno para mí y me quita el mal sabor de boca de solo haber hecho un One Shot basado únicamente en un Lemon por un amigo mío que me dio indicaciones, pero lo hecho hecho está.**

 **Espero que disfruten del song fic y me despido.**


End file.
